Captain Sab
Appearance Personality Abilities Relationships Background History A Long Story Lucky, the party of heroes find that the lights are on at a local delicatessen called the Famished Burger. Looking for information and directions around town to complete their tasks, they discover that there is only one employee on-shift at the moment, a young man wearing the deli's mascot named Sabbath. Sabbath is not exactly enthused about wearing a huge burger costume, but he sees opportunity in the party's arrival and confides in them that he hates his job. After expressing his desire to return to the days of a promising future when he was the captain of a local rugby team. He convinces the party to do a trio of menial quests for him. frame|left|Sabbath in his awkward-looking mascot uniform. Each time the party returns to Sabbath, his personality feels colder, more distant. However the party continues to aid him. After bringing him three items, he warns them of an "incoming storm" and flees into the deli. Immediately following this the area suddenly experiences a flash and the entire area transmogrifies into a horrific iteration made of living flesh. The party is shocked to its core despite their experiences with the undead hordes in Romero Town and must take a moment to recover from the experience. Afterwards, seemingly trapped in the deli itself leaves them little choice but to attempt and locate an exit, forcing them to make their way deep into the Otherworldly Deli until ultimately reaching the kitchen. In the deli's kitchen, the party regroups with Sabbath, now preparing a meal and speaking cryptically. Trying to find a way out of the room, it dawns on them that the meal being prepared before them is made with the remains of the rest of the Famished Burger's staff! Again shocked, Sabbath realizes they have figured it out and acknowledges what the meal is made out of and explains why he killed them as well as how he has been feeding the store's patrons this concoction for some time. The party understandably expresses their displeasure at this news (however, should Serenity be in the party at the time, she will express some minor level of amusement over the situation). This finalizes Sabbath's view over the party and he grows fully detached from reality and, upset, he reveals that he has in fact made a pact with the Gods of Delicious Meats to reclaim his once overflowing potential. thumb|left|Sabbath after his transformation into the... strange... Captain Sab. With this, Sabbath himself suddenly transforms too, taking on a demonic yet strange looking form. He announces that he will only answer to "Captain Sab" from now on before levitating on awkward, boneless wings. He then summons six burgers to guard him in combat and keeps himself resupplied from his "meat stock". Luckily, the party are able to kill him despite his "potential", and Famished Burger returns to its true state. The party discover that it actually has blood smeared everywhere and the entire establishment is dilapidated and far worse for wear. At that exact moment however, a food inspector walks in and cries out in shock at the sight. He recovers quickly however and immediately announces that he is shutting the delicatessen down due to its insurmountable list of health code violations. He then turns to the party and sternly informs them to leave before ushering them out and locking the door behind them. Appearances *4th Grade Steno Pad thumb|250px|Original conceptual art of Captain Sab. *''Battle Royale'' *''Monster Space'' *''Dangerous Wilds'' *''Long Story'' *''Grown'' *''Teatime for Transients'' Trivia Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Loranches Category:Monsters Category:Demons Category:Villains Category:Original Content Category:Original Characters Category:Illustrated Characters